Before the strike: The Jack Kelly story
by Tessie26
Summary: We know his name used to be Francis Sullivan . We know his father is in prison . We know he was in the refuge.
1. How it all began

I own none of the characters , only the one you don't recognize   
  
Before the strike :The Jack Kelly story   
  
Jack Kelly and his girlfriend Sarah , were sitting next to each other in the living room of the Jacob's apartment . The Jacobs were Sarah's family , which consisted of : her father, Mayer, a man of about 48 years old who was fired from his factory job due to injury and lack of union . Her mother , Ethster , a clearly polish beauty and a very kind woman . Her younger brothers, David ,15, a very smart newsie who had earned the nickname 'the walking mouth ' and was Jack's best friend . And Les , 10 , a newsie in training , who looked up to Jack .   
  
"So Jack" Mayer said "Why don't you tell us about your family ?"   
  
All the Jacobs liked Jack , ever since he befriended David and lead the newsie's strike the month before . But , now that he had became Sarah's boyfriend Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs wanted to get to know him better .   
  
"Shoah" Jack said politely , yet hesitantly .   
  
"Me boith name is Francis Malcom Sullivan ." Jack began , looking at David and Les , who already knew a little about his past . "Me mudda's name was Kelly Patricia O'Riely-Sullivan   
  
and Me fadda's name was John Thomas Sullivan , but everyone called him "Jack" . " he told them ."Day met in Sligo Ireland , where day both lived , afta day'se got married day came hea on a boat . I'se had a brudda too , tree yeas younga dan me , his name was Micheal James Sullivan ". The seventeen -year-old added "Me Pa wasn't da greatest fadda eva he stole tings if we couldn't pay foah dem and he never could keep a job . One day me Pa's boss got him arrested , he said me Pa stole some money from him . " Jack felt Sarah grab hold of his hand and heard Mrs. Jacobs give a sad "Oh" .  
  
"I'se don't know if me Pa did it oar not , I'se don't tink me Ma did edda ." the newsie continued "I'se was seven Mikey was foah. Afta me pa was sent to state pen , me ma hadda get a job in a factory to get up by ". The young man recalled "She woiked in da factory foah about a yea , den , she got sick from da doity air at da factory , oar at least , dats wat the docta told me". Jack said   
  
"Anudda yea past , Is'e was nine , Mikey was six . One day I'se went into me Ma's room to check on ha an' when I called ha name she didn't ansa , I knew she was gone . I don't even rememba what I told Mikey . Jack looked up and saw a tear running down Mrs. Jacobs face .  
  
He waited a moment , gathering the facts in his head , then continued .   
  
will be continued next chapter . Please review . This is my first ever fanfic , hope you liked it so far :) 


	2. The continuation

I own nothing , only the OCs  
  
Chapter two is up , hope you like it . Sorry the first one was short , but I was having some trouble uploading the chapter , I've got the hang of it now lol. On with the show :)  
  
Jack took a breath and continued speaking .  
  
"Me an' Mikey scraped togetha some money ta bury ha , but afta dat da land loid trew us out 'cause we'se couldn't pay the rent . We'se lived on da streets foah two yeas , an' we'se usta hafta jump on da back of a ta get ta da bakery so we'se could beg foah food , dats how we'se ate." Jack said   
  
"How terrible ." Mrs. Jacobs whispered   
  
"Dat 's how it happened ." The cowboy's voice suddenly grew even more solemn .   
  
"Is'e jumped on a cart and tought Mikey was behind me." Jack remembered "When I'se looked back I'se saw dat Mikey musta fell , 'cause he was layin in da street , den I'se hoid him yell me name an' right in fronta me a cart ran him ova . Dey took him ta dat hospital , but da doctors couldn't help him , he was wit me Ma by dat night . " Sarah was now crying too , David put a hand on Jack's shoulder sympathetically .  
  
"I'se was jus' sittin outside da hospital , when a newsie named Jumper found me ." Jack went on "I'se told him I'se had no place ta stay an' he took me back ta da lodgin house , an' I'se was a newsie ."   
  
"How'd you learn about Santa Fe "? David asked , he had been wondering that for quite a while .   
  
"Well , one day when I'se was sellin , a costama gave me dis book in exchange foah a pape ." He took the small panthlet out of his back pocket . "It had all dese pictoirs of cowboys , so I'se decided I'se would go dere , It looked betta dan Manhattan ."He told the Jacobs'  
  
"A few weeks lata I'se was wit Medda , I'se met ha when I'se tried to steal some mints off ha candy seller one day . He explained I'se told ha about da book an' she went inta ha prop closet an' came out wit a cowboy hat an' a red bandana , she said every cowboy needs a hat an' a bandana ."   
  
"How sweet "Mrs Jacobs said , smiling .   
  
"In da mean time , I'se wasn't sellin so many papes an' I'se was starving , so I'se tried to steal an apple off a fruit stand . I'se almost got away , but da bulls caught me and I'se was sent to da refuge . Snyder wasn't too nice to us dere , and afta a few tries I finally snuck out , youse already know how dat happened ."  
  
"So, how did you get to be called 'Jack Kelly' ?" Sarah asked, still holding his hand .  
  
"Da foist time I'se was at da lodgin house everybody called me 'Cowboy' , but somebody axed what me real name was . I'se hadda tink of a new name anyway ,so Snyder couldn't find me , and I'se used me parents names 'Jack Kelly '."   
  
"How did you get to be leader of Manhattan?" asked David , another question he'd had .  
  
"Foah yeas lata , I toined 14 an' Jumper , dat newsie I told youse about befoah ,took a likin ta me . When he got to old ta live in da lodgin house and he hadda pick a new leadeah , he picked me ."  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Les spellbound by the story .  
  
"Well I'se was leadeah foah about tree yeas , den I'se met Davey , Les ,and you Sarah." He glanced at her lovingly "We'se lead da strike an' now hear we'se all are."   
  
"That's quite a story ,Jack." Stated Mayer from the other side of the room .   
  
"I'se guess so". Jack responded "But dats what happened , befoah da strike ".  
  
Yes my story is only two chapters , I'm sad too . It looked at lot bigger on paper . I hoped that you liked this fic , I had fun writing it . Thanks to all my reviewers :). I'm planning another Newises fic , keep on the lookout . -Tessie 


End file.
